


the almighty comes clean about how dirty he is when it counts

by epithette



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithette/pseuds/epithette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To tame a god.</p><p>It puts a fire in his blood; ferocious desire coils in his gut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the almighty comes clean about how dirty he is when it counts

**Author's Note:**

> i have literally. no excuse.

His palm trails the path of his bowed head, bare fingertips centimetres from skin. 

He bristles under his touch, but barely. He is more harrowed than dangerous in these moments. That divide is still razor thin, but Lex knows how to walk it. 

Lex's fingers curl in suddenly and he grips the alien’s chin with a firm hand, tilting his face upward to meet his wild-eyed gaze. 

 

“You would do anything to save her,” he says, a gleeful whisper, a statement rather than a question. 

 

Now, he positively _seethes_  beneath him, and Lex is unsure if it is his own breathless anticipation or Kal-El’s rage that puts a tremble to his fingertips. 

 

_To tame a god._

 

Lex draws his face closer.

Clark stares.

 

It puts a fire in his blood; ferocious desire coils in his gut.

 

He releases a hot, ragged exhale, shared between them, his eyes alight with madness. 

 

“Kiss me.” 

 

Clark freezes in an instant, his lips a tight, trembling line against Lex’s open mouth.

“Do it,” he breathes, warm upon Clark’s skin.

 

Impatiently, angrily, desperately — 

“Do it, or she dies.”

 

He slicks his tongue across Clark's closed lips.

 

(The consummation of the act is death. Inevitably. It always was. It was ordained.)

 

A bone-crushing weight on both his arms, hands grip him hard as Clark breaks open like a dam, opening his wet, hot, red mouth upon him.

 

(But it doesn’t mean he can’t be allowed to taste his victory; enjoy the spoils, the subjugated deity before he is gone forever. Do the things he’s only imagined doing - in his dreams, his nightmares.)

 

The unleashed fury, the rage of him almost consumes Lex whole, his tongue is thick and red and _inside him now_ , as the tension winds up in Clark like the coil of a spring, with Lex caught within it. He nearly snaps under the pressure, suffocating under his sheer weight and force. 

Lex gasps for air desperately, Clark still upon him, passionate, unyielding, and furious. Tears of pain and ecstasy prick at his eyes and within seconds, they fall freely down his cheeks. His palms push at Clark’s chest feebly, hands now positively shaking. 

Immediately Clark withdraws himself, and in one last, spiteful motion, drags his teeth down Lex’s lower lip, tasting the copper of his blood on his tongue as he finally draws back. 

 

Lex stares at him for a long moment, tear-stained and bloody, dark red trailing down his chin. 

His mouth splits into an unsightly grin, almost a snarl. 

 

“Go.”

 

The messiah’s fate, sealed with a kiss.

(But so too is the traitor’s. Left with the taste of a martyr on his lips and his blood on his hands. Unforgivable and unforgettable.)


End file.
